Covers are commonly employed to protect or shield electrical power cables and connections (e.g., low voltage cables up to about 1000V and medium voltage cables up to about 65 kV). One application for such covers is for splice connections of metal-sheathed, paper-insulated cables such as paper-insulated lead cable (PILC). A PILC typically includes at least one conductor surrounded by an oil-impregnated paper insulation layer, and a lead sheath surrounding the conductor and insulation layer. Alternatively, the metal sheath may be formed of aluminum. In some cases, it is necessary to contain the oil. It is known to use a heat shrinkable sleeve made of a polymer that does not swell when exposed to the oil. Examples of such heat shrinkable sleeves include heat shrinkable oil barrier tubes (OBT) available from Tyco Electronics Corporation of Fuquay-Varina, NC. The sleeve is placed over the oil impregnated paper and heat is applied to contract the sleeve about the insulation layer. Mastic or other sealant material may be used at each end of the sleeve to ensure an adequate seal and containment of the oil.